sj64s_meme_hideoutfandomcom-20200215-history
SJ64
SJ64 is the owner of SJ64's Meme Hideout He is one of the main members of the Hideout, (which should be pretty obvious), and often resides in the general channel. The Hiatus On March 13th, 2017, SJ64 was placed in foster care. He carried on regularly with his daily activities in the Meme Hideout until March 21st. On that day, SJ got his laptop taken away from him. Everything still would have been fine until a few days later in which SJ and his foster mom were having a discussion involving the dangers of the internet. SJ brought up the "Hey sj wanna fuck" injoke and his foster mom was alarmed by it. She started getting worried and demanded that SJ to tell her about everything that he does on the internet. SJ refused, but had to end up doing it anyway. Her foster mom stated that she did not want him using their internet, and thus would only return his laptop to him until he let her remove their connection from it. SJ still refused, and thus never got his computer back until the day he left that home. In the meantime, SJ was communicating with his friends via Swapdoodle on his 3DS, until eventually his foster parents found out about that, too. It wouldn't be until April 27th that SJ would be found in the Meme Hideout again. This time, SJ was using the computers in the computer lab at an after-school program in order to use Discord. After May 25th, SJ64 was absent from the Meme Hideout. This is because SJ64's foster mom told the after-school program that he was not allowed on Discord, and the after-school program saw that he was still using it. SJ64 would not been again until June 27th, where his new foster parent gave him access to the internet. Unfortunately, this did not last very long, because of his foster mom's suspicions about what he was doing. By now, SJ is in his fourth foster home. On July 10th, SJ64 was given internet access on his phone. But just like before, this did not last very long. Instead, this time SJ64 was using the internet through the middle of the night until morning, and his phone was taken away until the internet was removed from it. Though, this did not stop SJ from gaining internet access. On July 25th, SJ had snuck into the room with the wi-fi router, and stole the password from there in order to access the internet on his laptop. Like all other times, he was eventually caught on the 29th of the same month. Though, SJ still had internet access since he had the "automatically connect" option checked. He stated that he would return by Tuesday, August 1st, but had been absent on that date. This was due to the fact that they changed the router's password. SJ64 was still determined to do everything he could to have the Meme Hideout back, so on September 6th, SJ manged to find a way to exploit the usage of Comcast's Xfinity Wi-Fi on Demand service, giving him an infinite amount of free online passes. It is still unknown exactly when SJ will reunite with his family and friends.Category:People Category:Admins